Ice Cream
by RedRibbonExorcist
Summary: Set in summer time, Claude makes ice cream for Alois. Stars of slow but there will be a lot of smutt later. ClaudexAlois. slight HannahxClaude.


Vanilla. Mint. Lemon. Strawberry. Honey. Peach. Amaretto Cherry. Chocolate. Peppermint. Caramel. Raspberry. Blackberry. Rum. Tea. Ice cream could be made in any flavor it seemed. The possibilities were endless. Any nectar or fruit you could think of could be added to the cream and sugar. Claude would also add extra treats when told to do so, like tree nuts, spices, even chocolates and fruit pieces. It was a special treat, well established at the Trancy manor especially during the months of summer.

A special third of the manor's rooms were only opened during the summer months. A blood red parlor room remains closed until the first day o f June every year. This was Alois's favorite summer room.

"Claude! It's time for summer treats!" Alois's big blue eyes glistened in the summer sunlight. "I want ice cream, Claude."

"As you wish, your highness. What flavor would you like to start the summer off with?"

"I think plain vanilla would do well, don't you, Claude?"

"Yes, your highness. I'll make it right away."

As any good servant would do, I went to the kitchen immediately to start on young master's ice cream, leaving him in the garden with the other servants. Mixing the whipping cream and sugar together, splitting the vanilla bean and scrapping it. These were easy tasks. Of course, ice cream needs hours to freeze, but as a butler in the Trancy manor, I can make sure it's ready immediately. I make sure to leave it in the compartment with the ice block, just in case anyone is looking, and return to the garden to retrieve my master.

"Your highness, your treat is ready. Will you take it in the Scarlet room?"

"Oh Claude, you do like teasing me, don't you? "

I escort my young master to the scarlet room. It's a large room with a small chandelier, dark blood colored walls, burgundy curtains and carpets, and large windows that flow from floor to ceiling. There is a small fireplace on the wall to the right of the windows. The furniture matches the the color scheme of the room, with the deepest of red cushion, on dark cherry wood chairs and a matching table with a large cream colored candle in the middle. Alois seats himself in the throne-like chair across from the fireplace, away from the fireplace.

"It's rather hot in here, Claude. Close the curtains."

I move over to the large windows and shut the curtains, leaving only the chandelier lights on. He stares at them. Not issuing an order, but I take the hint. I dim the lights in the room and light the candle on the table.

There is a knock at the door. Hannah brings in the ice cream from the kitchen. I take the tray from her and she exits the room quickly, as young master scowls at her. I lock the door after she leaves. I set the tray down on the table nearby.

"Undress me. It's still too hot."

"As you wish, your highness."

I remove his clothing swiftly, being careful to fold the articles and set them down on one of the chairs next to the table with the candle. His young, supple bodies glows in the candlelight.

I collect the ice cream from where I had placed it in the room. I set a small glass dish similar to a parfait glass aside and use a large spoon to scoop the ice cream into it. I place a teaspoon on the tray with the dish and walk back to my young master to hand it to him. He smiles up and me and giggles.

"Oh no, Claude. I want you to try it first. And, it won't be any fun if you eat it out of that."

I scowl, knowing exactly what he means. It seems today will be a repeat of the first day of summer of last year.

My young master giggles again, seeing my disapproving expression.

"Hurry up, or it will melt." He says, in a demanding tone.

I walk back to the table and set the tray down, taking only the glass with the ice cream and the teaspoon in it with me. I use the teaspoon to mix it around a bit, and without hesitation pour it onto my young master, letting it work its way from his chest, slowly down to his stomach, trailing down each side of his hips.

I scoop up more ice cream into the glass, mixing it again, and this time I pour it all over young master's sensitive lower half.

Alois gasps for breath, softly moaning as he feels the cold ice cream fall and slide all over his small now hardening erection.


End file.
